A InuMir Fic
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Not Update, revised and with notice, please read! It's Inuyasha and Miroku, don't worry its good! Read and find out! Lets say Inu-chan knew Miroku before Kikyo...What would happen? Te-he...R&R Minna! YAOI!


***************IF YOU'VE READ THIS BEFORE SCROLL TO THE END TO SEE THE NEWLY ADDED MATERIAL—NO NOT MORE TO THE FIC, JUST ANSWERS TO REVIEWS AND A BIT OF AN EXPLANATION!!***************

Inuyasha

An old flame that just wouldn't die...

**Xiaolang's Ying Fa says:**

Rating: PG-13 for kissing, teasing, minor groping, but nothing under the waist line...Slight violence, but I cant write that kind of stuff very well so it'll seem all bunnies and squirrels when you get to it... 

**Pairings: **Miroku/Inuyasha and references to Sango/Kagome...

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and if I did Inu-chan would kill Kikyo and be with Kagome forever!! Miroku would get over his stupid fetishes for all chicks and would be with Sango! (Hey, this fic was my sisters idea...!) 

****

**Warnings:** This is an Inu/Mir...I'm usually not into Inuyasha yaoi. I like Kagome and Inuyasha. So...For this fic lets just _pretend_ that Inu-chan was never glued to that tree by Kikyo...It wouldn't work with the way I have this fic working...Let's just say...everything else works out perfectly except for the little time frame screw up...So like Inu and Kikyo still met and fell in love and Kagome still met Inu by the tree...Say, Kikyo glued him there for three days until Kagome found him or something...And Kaede is still old...erm...Just work with me here!! K?

Major OOC-ness from both Inuyasha and Miroku. Minor shounen-ai, ya know, guys kissing...Well, duh, if you've read my other fics you know...

If you any of you want me to write a one shot...just pick an anime and the couple and I will...it's just a matter of time and if it appeals to me right away. Just ya know whatever...I get bored...like...a lot. The other one shot I wrote was a Sanosuke/Kenshin/Battousai thing...that one was for my sister too so...ya know, give me a couple and I'll see what I can do. It can be yaoi, yuri or straight, I'll do almost anything...except incest. (unless its Hikari/Taichi or Kouji/Kouichi...maybe more I'm not sure...It really depends I guess...) No Trigun though...I don't watch that a lot...I just found out that Wolfwood died...if somebody could tell me about that anime...I did get an idea for a Vash/Wolfwood right when somebody requested that couple...(Besides I already thought that would be a good couple then I found out he died and I was like NOOOOOOOOOOO) Ja! (Erm...Last night was when he died...I only caught the last like five minutes of it so...somebody tell me!)

*************IF YOU'VE READ THIS BEFORE SCROLL TO THE END TO SEE THE NEWLY ADDED MATERIAL—NO NOT MORE TO THE FIC, JUST ANSWERS TO REVIEWS AND A BIT OF AN EXPLANATION!!*************

~*~Miroku's POV~*~

I don't understand it...The way I feel around him...It's...so...intense. I'm always hitting on every woman that walks by when...All I really want is to be with him. I may seem like a lecher but...It's just a cover up. I tried so hard to forget about him...That day when I really first met him. 

~*~Flashback~*~

I'm walking around the field my family farms on when I hear it. A soft almost unintelligible crying sound. I walk over and behind a rather large rock and I gasp at what I see. A demon. However...I was always taught that demons were cruel and well...big. This was but a little pup. He didn't look any older than myself. I slowly bring myself out of the shadows and walk over to him, still wary about what he might do.

"Are you ok?" I ask. The boy looks up and I am startled by a pair of the most beautiful golden orbs of sunshine I've ever seen. He had tears streaming down his face and looked very lonely. I must have been staring because he looked away and choked down another sob. "What's wrong?" I ask. He huffs and I take it he doesn't really get to talk often. I lower my body to the ground and move to sit beside him. "Why were you crying?" I ask. He turns to me and more tears fall. 

"I...I just playing with my ball and the towns people don't give it back when it got away...I didn't mean to make it go away and into their life..." He wasn't very good at speech coordination. But...he had the most soft voice I've ever heard. He was so cute too! I look into his eyes and smile. 

"It's ok. They just don't like demons. But I like you!" I say. "So, what's your name?" He just stares at me. He's surprised I'm still talking to him probably. He smiles lightly.

"My name as Inuyasha." He says. I smile.

"Your name _is_ not as. My name's Miroku, want to be friends?" I ask. He smiles and hugs me suddenly. I hug him back and reach up to stroke his ears. They were soft as silk. He gasps and moves back, he's blushing and it looks so cute. His ears twitch and I giggle slightly. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to know how they felt..." I say, blushing lightly. He shakes his head.

"No...it ok." He says. I cock my head to the side.

"How come you talk incorrectly?" I ask. I know, not the most modest thing to ask but ya know...I'm only seven. He looks down again.

"My mom don't have time to taught me how to talk...I only learn for listen to towns people." He says. I smile.

"I can teach you, if you'll be my friend..." I say. His eyes brighten.

"A real friend?!" he asks excitedly. I nod and he smiles farther, showing off two tiny sharp fangs. I gasp at first and he stops smiling.

"They're cute, just like your ears." I smile and so does he.

~*~End Flashback~*~

That's how we met. I taught him proper speech I learned in school and he gave me friendship...I fell so in love with him...But then...My father died and the Wind Tunnel was bestowed upon me. I was scared to be by him...I was scared I wouldn't be able to control it...So I ran...I never saw him again until Kagome and Inuyasha came...Even then...I don't think he recognized me...I tried to forget what we had...I tried to make myself love women but I just cant...Not when he's everything that invades my thoughts...I...I think I love him more than ever. He's changed...His past has made him hard and Kikyo has turned him into an uncaring person...He loves Kagome...Not me...never me. I whip around as a twig snaps behind me. I smile lightly.

"I-Inuyasha!" I stammer. He smiles. Hm...He never smiles...I wonder what's up..."What's wrong, Inuyasha?" 

"Kagome's back in her time and Sango is with Kaede-baba. Shippo is taking a nap. I want to talk to you. Roku-chan." W-What? H-He...T-That's...

"I-Inuyasha...I...I thought you didn't...remember..." I say, turning away from him. 

"Does it matter? The point is that I do remember and I want to talk to you." 

~*~Normal POV~*~

Inuyasha stared down hard into Miroku's eyes. Golden glaring into azure. 

"What would you like to talk about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha moved to sit beside the monk.

"Why you ditched me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why did you ditch me..." Miroku whispered, correcting him, as he would have done back then. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yes. Why did you ditch me?" he asked again. Miroku looked at his right hand.

"I had just gotten this...I couldn't control it...I...Was scared I'd lose you." Miroku said. Inuyasha took his hand and held it, his sharp demon claws making idle circles on said monk's skin.

"You shouldn't have been scared. I could have taken care of myself." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at him oddly. What was Inuyasha doing? Did he...could he...No. He couldn't...not ever. Inuyasha could never love him...Not when he's got Kikyo and Kagome...Miroku took his hand back and set in on his lap. Inuyasha frowned and grabbed Miroku's hand again.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, worry etched onto his every feature. Miroku smiled, Inuyasha still cared.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine. How are you doing? What with your latest injury and all." He said. Inuyasha turned away.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said, obviously lying. Miroku set a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lie. Here, let me look at it...Take off your haori." Miroku commanded. Inuyasha sighed and did as he was told. Miroku inspected his wound. "It doesn't look that bad...Its rather deep in the middle...It will heal nicely. Maybe you should go retrieve Kagome to bring some bandages and help you." He stated. Inuyasha turned back around, leaving his haori to hang around his lean frame. He watched Miroku with solemn eyes, his hair wisping around his face in the wind.

"Kagome's with Sango..." Inuyasha said. His eyes said all that was needed. Miroku set a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder again.

"I'm sorry...But you didn't love her I can see it in your eyes...You're hurt but not horribly so..." Miroku smiled to show sympathy. "Would you like me to bandage your wound?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, please." He said, smiling.

"I think you have a fever. Inuyasha why are you acting so odd? You're never polite and you hardly smile. Are you feeling all right?" Miroku asked, fixing worried azure eyes onto deepened amber/gold. (A/N: by 'deepened', I mean emotions showing through...)

"I thought you left me because of what I did." Inuyasha said suddenly. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you do?"

"Don't you remember? The last day we saw each other...In the cave..." Inuyasha said, a light blush splaying across his cheeks. Miroku looked away.

"You were young...You didn't know what you were doing. I...didn't leave because of that...Although what you did confused me for quite some time before I came to the conclusion of which I had." Miroku said, the unexpected kiss replaying in his mind. It was the day he had left and the day Inuyasha confronted him and gave him his admission of heart. (A/N: You notice how Miroku always talks in riddles and highly philosophical and stuff...Only weird people can understand what he's sayin'...*cries* I'm weird!) 

"What if I told you I wanted to do it again? And go a little farther this time..." Inuyasha asked. Miroku's eyes widened, and for the first time in his life, he was tongue-tied. He just gaped at the dog demon in front of him. Inuyasha stared at him expectantly, his haori hanging off his shoulders provocatively. When the monk didn't answer, he took it to mean he didn't want him. Inuyasha grunted and stood up, pulling his haori back into place. "Fine." he muttered and walked away, rather stiffly. Miroku's heart clenched with grief. 'N...No!' his thoughts screamed. He stood up quickly and looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. 'Shit! His demon blood must have helped him to get away faster...Where could he have gone?' Miroku continued to walk around until he arrived at Kaede-babe's hut. He walked in, trying not to seem as distressed as he really was.

"Kaede-baba...Having you seen Inuyasha by any chance?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not since this morning..." she said. Miroku looked down.

"Oh...If you see him, please tell me." He said before he left again. 

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed. The monk stopped as he was called and turned to face the schoolgirl that had come to be one of his best friends.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" he asked. She looked upset. 

"What happened to Inuyasha? I just saw him by the pond over in the woods...he didn't even seem like himself. He...looked really sad..." Kagome said looking in the direction she said Inuyasha was in. Miroku smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about him...We just had a little bit of a mishap...I'll go over to him and be sure to fix it, alright?" he said. Kagome's face became sadder when he mentioned himself being involved with Inuyasha's behavior. 

"Miroku...Do...You know about Inuyasha?" she asked, looking very hesitant. Miroku quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Know about him how?" he asked. 

"You...don't know about his feelings?" she asked. Miroku chuckled a bit.

"Kagome-chan, up until about an hour ago I didn't even know Inuyasha remembered me let alone how he felt towards me. But yes, I do know now. He surprised me. I hadn't known about his feelings until that very moment, he took my shock as his rejection." Miroku said. Kagome smiled.

"So you feel for him as he does you?" she asked. Miroku nodded. She squealed and pushed at him. "Then go!! Hurry!" she said. Miroku nodded and ran into the forest. He looked around and tried to find his bearings. A soft shuffle was heard at his right. He whipped around, smelling the scent of a demon, an evil one. A snake the size of a tall tree came out from the shadows and lunged at him. Miroku stepped back and prepared to remove the pearls from his Wind Tunnel. He took another step back and tripped over an over grown root sticking out of the ground. He cried out in shock as he hit the dirt roughly. His staff flew three feet away from him and his right wrist became jammed between two large rocks that stuck from the ground. He looked upward, a horrid expression on his face as the snake dived at him.

"Iron Rebirth Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping at the attacking demon, slashing it in half with his claws. It fell limp at his feet and Miroku blushed. He hated being caught in a weak position. He pulled his arm, scraping it on the rock, trying desperately to get it free. Inuyasha turned to him and walked over to his captured hand. "Miroku," he hissed coldly. "You're going to hurt yourself, stop." He commanded. Miroku did as he was told and let the gentle silver haired demon free his hand from his confinements. When he was released he stood up, Inuyasha stayed down on his knees. He clenched his eyes shut and Miroku gasped.

"Inuyasha, your wound!" he cried, falling at the demon's side pulling at his haori to get a closer look at his injury.

"I'm fine." he said, emotionlessly. Miroku smirked and ran his hand across Inuyasha's bare skin, trailing his fingers gently over his soft tanned flesh. Inuyasha gasped and jerked around. A mischievous glint was now present in Miroku's eyes that wasn't before.

"Inuyasha...You're bleeding everywhere...Here...Let me clean it for you..." the monk cooed out seductively. He brought his head down and licked a long trail on the deepest part of his demon's wound, gathering his blood in his mouth. The thick coppery liquid rushing against his taste buds. His demon blood was much more sharp than normal human blood. The taste was rather enjoyable though, Miroku noticed. Inuyasha gasped and moaned lightly. He idly wondered what Miroku was doing but as soon as he stopped, he whined out his protest. 

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha hissed out cruelly, trying desperately to stay in charge of the situation. He glared at Miroku and shifted his shoulders, his haori jumping back into place. Miroku set a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave him one of his lecherous looks. Inuyasha gazed back at him, the shine in Miroku's eyes unnerving him. 

"You shouldn't put your haori back on...you could get blood on it..." he coaxed. Inuyasha leaned back, away from Miroku's strangely intimate touch. He fell back and landed on his rear. Miroku grinned at him as predator would a fallen prey. He crawled between Inuyasha's widely parted legs, strategically placing a hand in very promising places. Inuyasha leaned back farther, trying to get away from the heat Miroku's body provided. Said monk trailed a hand down Inuyasha's hard chest and grinned. 

"I didn't want you to leave thinking I didn't want you...Inuyasha..." Miroku whispered seductively. He leaned forward, noticing Inuyasha's eyes widening and the very primitive blush that covered his face. Miroku closed his eyes softly and pressed his lips to his demon's. Inuyasha watched Miroku's closed eyes in shock for a few seconds before he realized what was happening. He closed his eyes and began to respond to the monk's kiss. A clawed hand reached up and around Miroku's head, his fingers sifting through soft hair tenderly. Inuyasha was the first to decide to deepen the kiss. His slightly rough tongue parted Miroku's lips and dove into the hot cavern eagerly. Miroku grunted lightly, not expecting Inuyasha to make such a provocative move. Inuyasha pushed back after a few seconds and wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist, pulling him into his lap. 

"Ore wa omae ga suki desu." Inuyasha whispered gruffly, smiling fondly at the monk in his lap.

"And I you. Boku no akuma...boku no hanyou..." Miroku said, also smiling. Both were glad to have their feelings finally out in the open. It took a great deal just to confront the demon, as it did to the monk. They both smiled and shared another kiss that was just one of the many to come under the bright sunlight.

********************************************

Ying Fa: IT'S DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNE!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAY! Aren't you proud of me?!!? But really...I bet you all just want me to update to Masquerade doncha?! Don't worry I'm getting there...I still need help, ya know? Now this is only a one shot so there is NO update to this! If anyone says 'Update Soon' I'm going to go wacko on your ass okie!?!?!? I swear it! This has no plot and if it did, I'd probably warp it so bad just so I could use it for my Masquerade fic! Ooh, this one is just about 300 words bigger than A SanoKen fic! Congratulate me!

Ore wa omae ga suki desu: Erm...O.o I think it means 'I love you'...Or at least...It _should_...But I don't know Japanese fluently yet so*cries*

Boku no akuma: My demon. I'm pretty sure that akuma or akume means demon...So sue me I don't know ...*cries a river* 

Boku no hanyou: if you don't know what hanyou means you're not a very loyal Inuyasha fan are you?!!?*cries* Hanyou is a half human, half demon. Therefore, 'My half human/demon'...

I don't think this was as well written as the Rurouni Kenshin one but...ya know what are you gonna do? If you guys like Sano/Kenshin then go read it!! It's good! (no its not but I gotta tell you something so you'll read it...) Ja! Remember to review and give me a pairing!! I enjoy a good challenge!! (This was one hell of a challenge I'm proud to say I've mastered!) 

**************HERE!!*************

Ying Fa: I've been told my a very nice person that my Japanese wasn't correct…now, I did get very embarrassed, but I'm fine now and I change it as well. So, when I said Boku wa… that's really an 'I' thing not a 'my' thing so I was like…embarrassed…So, that's been changed. Yes Aishiteru would have been shorter, but I always use that word, I wanted change in my fics every once in a while. 

Reviews!! I love you all!!

Ame no Chikara: Thanks much for the Japanese!! I didn't realize it was off any…Gomen, gomen!

Shinna: Um…this is a no update fic…you must not have read it correctly, nor my author's notes, huh?

HieiTheLostSoul: Okay. I like your name, yeah Miro-chan and Inu-chan are weird but I was responding to a challenge. I like challenges, so far, the Ken/Sano one wasn't much of a challenge but…this one was a bit more difficult but not much.

Misura: I love you Misura I'm so happy you reviewed my fic!! Well, Hanyou is kinda like half-human and Youkai is like half-demon. So…they're basically the same thing depending on which anime you're watching. Lol^_^

Yuki-chu: Sadly, I do not plan on writing anymore Miro Inu fics, this was a challenge that I accomplished, so…I have no ideas for another one. Besides, I like Kagome unlike some other yaoi fans…

Whitetail: I was actually planning on writing their kiss scene for you once you requested it but I got behind in schedule. Sorry! I will one day…I'm glad you liked the fic though!

Animebay-b: Why don't you people read the author's notes?! How the hell can I do a sequel off absolutely NO storyline?! Jeez…

Cindey: I am planning on doing a Kouga/Inu fic for my next segment of A So&So Fic but I haven't gotten any good ideas yet…have any? Thanks for reviewing!!


End file.
